A Perfect Muggle Night
by WeasleyWife93
Summary: Ron and Hermione's first date since the war. My First ever Fic so please review!


**Ok so this is my first ever fic so i hope it's ok. If it is i might carry it on**

**Disclaimer _ I own nothing it is all J.K Rowling's**

Ron checked his watch for the 5th time in as many minutes, it was almost 8pm and he was sat in the living room of the Burrow for Hermione to come down so they could go on their first proper date as a couple since the battle. He had planned to take her to a nice muggle resteraunt and then to the fair that was stopping for weekend at the nearest muggle town. With a little help from his best friend Harry, he had the money he had saved exchanged and the table was booked. Exactly as he heard the clock chime the hour he heard a door close upstairs and daintly little footsteps that he could only associate with Hermione padding down the steps.

He stood and hurried over to the bottom of the steps and greeted his new found girlfriend with an adoring smile "Wow Hermione, you look absaultly beatiful" he wispered as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a stunning one shoulder deep purple dress that came just above the knee. It showed off her curves perfectly. She had a little make-up on, just enough to define her features, and her wild hair was tamed into loose curls that fell below her shoulders.

"Thank you" she beamed, her cheeks turning a light rose colour "You don't look too bad yourself, that shirt really suits you. Now what do you have planned?"

"It's a suprise" he winked at her. He took her hand guided her out the front door and apparated them to a town in South West England. They walked a little way up the main street untill they came to little Italian resturant and went inside. Ron gave his name to doorman and they got ushered into a little corner with a table for two.

"I hope you like it here" said Ron as he pulled back the chair for Hermione before sitting on his own. "I can remember you saying that your parents took you to Italy one summer and when i saw this place i thought of you"

"It's bueatiful Ron, and yes, i do really like Italian food, but you really didn't have to go to so much effort for me" She reached accoss the table and placed her hand over his own and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

Ron could feel his ears burn, they had been together offically for a month now yet he still felt awkward in new situations like this. He cleared his throut and regained his composure "I wanted to go to the effort Hermione, you deserve it. Its been almost a month since we got back and i still haven't shown you how much you mean to me. Anyway, we still have another place to go to after this". They ate their food and chatted away about their memorys of school and the holidays ther spent together. After they finished dessert Ron proudly paid the bill, and he took Hermiones hand as they left and walked a little way out of town to were he knew the fair was. Sure enough, as they turned the corner they could see the flashing bright lights and music was getting louder. Hermione gasped. "I used to love coming to fairs when i was younger, although i was never allowed candy floss, too much sugar according to dad"

"Ok i'm not too sure what candy floss is but you can have some tonight if you want"

"I would like that thank you, and its like a cloud of sugar, that you can eat, like what that girl has" and she pointed to a little girl that had just bought some. " Come on, we'll get some". She walked them up to the stand and orderd one large bag to share and went to get the money out of her purse. " I'll get this, this is your treat" Ron stopped her and handed the man the money. They walked around the park sharing the floss and going on rides that took their fancy, with Hermione trying her best to explain them quietly as they lined up. When they had had a go at nearlly everything in the park the found a quite corner to apperate back to the burrow.

Landing a short way away from the door Hermione went to walk inside when Ron grabbed her hand to stop her. "No not yet, come on, lets sit by the lake for a bit"

"Why? do you wan't to keep me to yourself for a while longer" and she gave him a playfull nudge as they settled down by a big tree. Ron draped his arm over Hermiones shoulder and rested it by her waist as she snuggled closer to him. They sat like that for a while in a comfortable silence, making the most of the most amount of peace they have had since the end of the war.

After a while Ron broke the silence. " I've missed this... just spending time together, not having to worry about homework or horcruxes. Can you belive you have been my girlfriend for a month allready?"

"I know i've really enjoyed tonight Ron, i'm so happy, and no i can't this past few weeks have gone so fast"

"Hermione?" she sat up and looked him in the eyes to show she was listening "I... I love you, and i'm sorry if it's too soon to say so but i really do, you mean everything to me and i don't know how i would have coped with all this without you".

"Oh Ron I love you too, so so much". She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and moved her face closer to his. He responded by gently touching his lips to hers and wrapping his arms around the bottom of her back, bringing her closer. They kissed slow, but full of meaning. After a short while Ron brushed his tounge across Hermione's bottom lip and she replied, deepening the kiss. They stayed that way untill they both needed to come up for air. Ron pulled away first, giving her a shy smile "Wow, now that was a kiss" He stood up and offered Hermione his hand to help her off the floor. "Come on lets go in, if we snog anymore i don't think i could control myself" He winked at her and snaked his arm around her as they walked back towards to Burrow, stopping for one more kiss before going inside.


End file.
